The Illusions of Beauty
by Devientity
Summary: Zuko contemplates war, beauty and what it all really means.


**A/N: **A sort of apology to everyone reading my story "The Lost And Forgotten"...I know it's been a while since my last update and I'm truly sorry, but my other stories have been stealing my inspiration/creativity...Please be patient, I will update as soon as I can.

****A poem/oneshot dedicated to ATLA...Set during the Western Air Temple episodes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**.**

* * *

**Illusions of Beauty**

* * *

He had never had true purpose in life...Never really knew what he wanted or understood how he could go about finding it...

_The moon decorates the sky; silver, whole and bright  
The long-flowing rivers, they twist and turn throughout the night.  
Out in the cool air, a night creature sings  
Ever so silent, an owl flaps it's wings._

Zuko sighed heavily as he stared into the night, his golden eyes fixed on some unknown object obscured by the dark, unrelenting shadows. He was seated upon the fountain of the Western Air Temple, with his feet immersed within it's cool waters.

He couldn't help noticing how this abandoned sanctuary, could be used as the perfect example to describe their worlds current state...As well as the war that had ravaged their lands. The temple itself, was a structure made from white marble and alabaster; with flawlessly sculpted pillars and columns, as well as intricately decorated walls.

_Flowers that bloom in red, yellow and white  
A sun that will rise and spread it's golden light._

No one who set foot within this ancient and sacred place, could deny it's pure and harmonious beauty after taking the time to really see it...

_A landscape free and peaceful at one single glance  
Life's like a game full of choices and chance.  
What a world to live in, it's beauty unknown.  
What a world to be in, delicate elegance proudly shown..._

This temple and every other Air Nomad temple, had been built and crafted in such a way, to represent what it's inhabitants believed in; Peace, Harmony and Respect for all living things...Zuko sighed once again and pulled his feet out of the water, bringing them up close to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around them despite the icy chill of his now drenched pants.

A hollow laugh escaped his lips...But all that beauty and significance, was only one side of the coin. This was the side that was meant to represent their world...A world of peace and happiness...The golden, shiny, unrealistic side.

_Yet these are all pretenses, false thoughts and begged for dreams  
The world, though exquisite, is not what it seems.  
Underneath the illusion, everything we hold dear is dead.  
The people's hope is wavering and the land is dyed red._

Everything that once made this temple important, was gone. It now stood like ghostly remnant of all it's former glorious beauty. A mocking reminder of what it was supposed to have been and what it was supposed to have represented. Scarred and damaged by the Fire Nations brutality and neglect...It was now an illusion of beauty. That was the other side of the coin, and just like this damaged temple, the world was also damaged.

_A world shadowed and trees that are charred  
Broken families and fighting and children that are scarred._

War had stripped the land of it's true beauty and left behind gaping holes of destruction and pain. People suffered and yet, the battles raged on with no hope of ever ending.

_No joy, or laughter, or true musical sounds.  
Only silence and sadness and stone-covered mounds.  
What a world to live in, it's sadness unknown.  
What a world to be in, war-torn horror full blown..._

Zuko sighed for a third time and shifted his gaze towards the sky, where the moon hung passively.

And that was why he was here, why they were all here...He had finally found a reason to exist in this world, a reason worth fighting for. A reason they all fought for...To bring true peace and beauty back to their people and their world...To end this illusion.

He had never had true purpose in life, until now...

* * *

**A/N: **So, let me know what you think...


End file.
